


At Your Service

by Drawthequarks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Marinette is having a tough time, Stress, Stress Relief, adrien is an angel, but I dont know yet, it might even go past teen, the rating is teen because it will get more mature if I continue this, there will be more tags eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawthequarks/pseuds/Drawthequarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug gets overwhelmed, it is only natural she needs to vent, but when Tikki says she can't help, she has to turn to a friend who is unaware of her true identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will hopefully updated regularly but I am not sure, as I am a fairly inconsistent writer. Thank you for reading!  
> Also sorry about the format issues, I will fix them as soon as possible. I realize that this may cause some confusion.

She couldn’t handle it anymore. Her stress had built up to levels that were definitely unhealthy.

Marinette slumped while twirling around in her computer chair, her back bent uncomfortably. Her body was shaking rapidly, an overwhelming feeling was ballooning up in her chest and no matter how many deep breaths she would take, it still remained. She kept pushing air from her diaphragm so that each exhale would empty her lungs. Maybe if she got rid of the heavy air weighing her down, her new breath could be fresh and freeing.

Evidently, it didn’t work.

Tears still poured in a steady stream down her face, and even though she was not thinking about her stress, the thought of crying just prompted her to cry more. She was sure that even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to stop.

Tikki sat on the desk facing Marinette, only looking at her sympathetically. She did not want to rile her up. She decided it would be best if she waited for Marinette to begin the conversation. As if she was reading Tikki’s mind, Marinette rubbed the corners of her eyes and and tried looking up at her.

“T-tikki,” Marinette began, “W-why does-s ev-verything-g have to b-be so difficul-l-lt?” Tikki’s eyes grew in response and she tried to think of things to console the heroine. Maybe it was best to tell her the truth.

“Marinette, I know this is really hard for you.” Tikki rubbed the back of her own head, “Your job as Ladybug is time-consuming. You have to act brave all of the time. You are overloaded with duties at home and your school isn’t letting up with homework. I don’t blame you for feeling this way, if I were you, I would probably be taking this much worse.

You are very brave. You are very smart. You are needed and respected by many people. It may seem difficult to come to terms with, but balancing your lives will be difficult. However, it will definitely be worth it.” Tikki paused and looked into Marinette’s red eyes. “You are entitled to a good cry. You definitely need to talk about it though, and I’m sorry Marinette, but I don’t think I am the one to talk to this about.”

Marinette was wary as she began speaking again.

“H-how do you m-mean?”

“I think you should talk to someone who knows what this kind of stress is like. Maybe you should talk to Chat.”

Marinette definitely did not want to talk to Chat about this. She didn’t want to compromise their partnership with a silly thing like this. It would make Chat think less of her. She wouldn’t be a strong, flawless heroine in his eyes if she broke down in front of him.

“N-no, not Chat-t,” her tears began slowing, “I do n-not want to be that v-vulnerable around him.”

Tikki sighed and flew up to the girl’s face, stroking her cheek.

“I understand. You still need to talk to someone about this though.”

“Tikki, t-transform me. I’m going up to t-the roof.” Tikki nodded and Marinette’s robe slowly tranformed as did her messy, unkempt hair until she was in full Ladybug attire.

“Thanks,” Marinette whispered, not sure if her kwami could hear her or not.

Ladybug climbed the ladder leading up to her bed, still too lethargic to exert much energy, and then pulled herself up the port leading to the balcony. A sudden gust of cool wind gave her a chill and she immediately wished that her mask covered all of her face.

The teenager sat on the balcony, just observing the city of Paris. It was so awake, even at night. The bright lights coming from the headlights and brakes of cars, the lights from the windows of other buildings, and even the lights from the eiffel tower all added to a starry vision that seemed impossible, but was quite real.

It didn’t stop moving no matter the time of day, no matter the weather. Marinette took something from that.

Her erratic breaths slowed, and she just took in the sight she has seen so many times before.

It never got old.

Marinette stood up from her crossed-leg position and took the yo-yo from her side. She was going to go to someone she was positive she could talk to.

_Adrien._

At first, Marinette was apprehensive when she thought to talk to her classmate, but she continued to mull it over. He was so attentive and kind. It wouldn’t be the first time she had talked to him face-to-face as Ladybug, but it wasn’t enough to where she was worried about his views of her changing. Besides, he had been sweet enough to compliment her when she was at his house back when Simon Says was trying to get his dad.

She nodded, albeit meekly as she still was not completely composed, and zipped off into the cool Paris night. She felt so free despite the responsibilities tugging on the back of her mind. Nothing compared to the serenity she felt when she was flying above the streets surveying, not worried about akumas at the moment. Her feet hit the roof of a cafe, and she sped off across the tiles, gaining speed before leaping off the edge and swinging away.

_I remember when this was all so new to me… I eventually adjusted, so maybe it is just a matter of time before I get myself together again._

Eventually, Ladybug reached her destination, her feet softly landing on the slopes roof of Adrien’s house. She took a deep breath and began shaking.

_What if I was wrong? What if I can’t trust him?_

_No… I’m sure I can. Just… I’m… I’m just overthinking this._

Ladybug hopped down onto the ledge in front of the window and immediately noticed the glow of monitors that traveled through the room before her.

_He must be doing homework._

She rapped on the window startling the boy sitting at the desk. He quickly whipped around to find an apathetic Ladybug peering in through his large window. His chest puffed out and his eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening. Adrien jogged over to the window, passing his white couch and numerous other amenities to reach the heroine.

“Ladybug?” Adrien enquired after he had fumbled with the latch to the window.

“Hey,” Ladybug drawled out, eyebrows cinched together, “I was wondering if I could talk to you.” Adrien’s face mirrored Ladybug’s.

“Of course! Why? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it an akuma?”

“No, there is no akuma,” Ladybug paused, “Can I come in?”

“Yes, it must be pretty cold out there.” Adrien laughed and led Ladybug to the couch facing the window. The two sat down, both too hesitant to talk, but not quite shy enough to look away. Finally, Adrien spoke up.

“What’s eating at you?”

Since it was pretty sudden, Ladybug looked away from the boy in embarrassment. She wasn’t sure how she should start this.

“I’m sorry to intrude on you like this, but I don’t have very many people to talk to right now. I don’t think I can even trust Chat Noir.” Adrien gulped.

_If only she knew…_

“I came to you because we have talked before, and you seem pretty trustworthy. So please…” Ladybug placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder, “don’t share this with anyone.” Adrien grew warm.

_Ladybug trusts me._

“I promise I won’t.”

“Good,” Ladybug gave him a weak smile. She was trying her best to make it as grateful as possible, and Adrien picked up on that. Something must be pretty wrong if her smile wasn’t wide. She was the bravest person he knew, and if she was having a rough time, he knew this would be a tough conversation.

Ladybug turned to face the window. Adrien’s room was significantly higher off of the ground than hers, so she had a wider view of the cityscape. The computers behind them had entered sleep mode, so there was no glare interfering her observing. Beautiful colored lights blinked and danced, cars lined up in predictable patterns, weaving between buildings. The view was definitely more breathtaking from here, Ladybug decided. She just wished that she could be in it again, but she knew she had to talk.

By this time, Adrien had turned and looked out with Ladybug. He sighed and then glanced over at the girl. Tears had begun to fill her eyes, so he rested his hand on her shoulder. Noticing this, Ladybug pulled her own hand away from Adrien’s shoulder and placed it on the couch. Her shoulders tensed up, and she began to talk.

“Well, this is pretty personal, but recently…” She stopped. She recognized when she was going to lose her composure. “Recently, I-I…”

Everything came out. She began heaving and the tears that had been in her eyes started to flow freely, rolling down her cheeks, under her chin, and down her neck until they reached her suit. The tears glowed and disappeared when they touched the material. Tikki must be behind that.

Adrien’s eyes relaxed as he pulled Ladybug in. He placed his chin on her head and began rubbing her back. Her face buried itself in his chest, so he could feel every tear she cried wet his shirt.

“You don’t need to push yourself, Ladybug.” Adrien took a deep breath and then relaxed. “Whatever is going on, I’m sure you can get through this. Just take your time.”

Adrien felt Ladybug shudder beneath him. He was genuinely worried for Ladybug, and he hoped that he would be able to sort this out with her, whatever she was going through. He longed to just talk with her, laugh with her, but he knew she wasn’t ready. He was fine with that. No matter how big or small her problem was, he was determined to aide her in her struggle to overcome it. He smiled, lifting her face up between his thumb and forefinger.

“W-what are you d-doing?” Ladybug choked out.

“I just want you to see that I am serious,” Adrien calmly told her, “about helping you. Do you want to just take tonight to sit and get acquainted? We can talk seriously later if you want to come again. I can tell that you are a bit apprehensive.”

“P-please.”

“Okay. Do you want to just sit? Or we can play a game or get on my computer. I have plenty to do here.” Ladybug took everything into consideration before answering him.

“D-do you have Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” She looked straight in his eyes.

“Of course, I’m not an animal.” He replied with a smirk. To this, Ladybug gave him her first genuine smile of the evening. Now, Adrien’s face glowed. Now he can try to make her happy.

Adrien stood up from the couch and extended his hand out to Ladybug. She took it gratefully and stood up with his help.

“Thank you.” Her voice was steady, Adrien noticed. She was doing better already. He led her over to the large screen above his monitors and handed her a remote.

 “Wait for a minute, I have to hook this up. You can sit down if you want.”Adrien waved toward his computer chair and Ladybug looked at it and gave him a look.

“But where will you sit?” Ladybug inquired.

“I will sit on the floor, of course,” Adrien peeked out from behind the monitors to give her a wink, “You don’t expect me to make a lady so uncomfortable, do you?” Ladybug rolled her eyes. At least they could keep the conversation light. It was exactly what she needed.

“All done!” Adrien announced as he walked away from the screens. He grabbed the second remote and sat next to the chair Ladybug had settled in. The start screen for their game had illuminated their surroundings, and they could actually see each other clearly for the first time.

It finally hit Adrien. Ladybug was actually in his room. She was depending on him to help her. And he was helping her.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“You are so going down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter enough to give it kudos! I appreciate any feedback you give! You can also find me on my tumblr (drawthequarks) and you can ask me stuff, or even give me feedback on there. Thank you so much!


End file.
